YuGiOh The Next Generation
by SelestialDemon
Summary: Haha... I'll get a better title when I think of one...XP, The children of the YGO cast have gone to the dueleist kingdom to start there own adventures (Kinda AU, I think... Iunno... It's in the future...Many OCs, No OC/Cast member)
1. Onward Into Adventure

A/N: -_-;;; I was tired. the first chapters kind of a drag, introduction thing. It moves kinda slow, but the next chapter should be better. Oh and sorry all you Tea/Yugi fans. I hate Tea.. with such a bloody vengeance it isn't funny. so I made no real couples, I mean there had to have been couples. but I don't mention them, k? I do have a lot of OCs in here. but none of them have been coupled with the characters. So without further. babbling. I give you {Insert Fic name here}.  
  
D: I do not in any way own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own Vitani, she owns herself. I do however own all the other OCs. so. yeah. you know the deal, right?  
  
Chapter 1: Onward into Adventure  
  
  
  
Miako Motou sat in her kitchen, her father running up and back almost in an insane manner attempting to put all the needed items into place. She couldn't help but giggle when he tripped on the rug and fell over, the bowl he had been carrying landed with a clang on his head. He stared off dazed for a moment then looked up at her.  
  
"I lived in this house my whole childhood an yet I still don't know where everything goes." He then took to bowl off his head and looked around. Yugi Motou sighed; the game shop he had grown up in seemed empty without the sound of his Grandfather busseling around trying to sell this and that to customers.  
  
"Yo! Yug'!" Yugi spun around to see a blond man and a brown haired girl standing at the doorway. "Long time no see, man."  
  
"J-Joey!" Yugi yelled. "I haven't seen you in so long!"  
  
"Hehe... yeah, well, dat often happens when 'ne moves ta America, 'n one stays in Japan!" Joey Wheeler grinned widely at the shorted man as he walked up to him. "Man, when I last saw ye, ye were like, dis tall," Joey moved his hand to about his waist, "An' now ye've grown ta be like, dis big." Joey moved his hand about an inch upward.  
  
"Joey, that's not funny." Yugi gave a mock hurt expression. "I'm a bunch taller than I was when I was a kid." And it was true; Yugi was the same height as a normal adult now.  
  
"Not jus' when ye were a kid man, when ye were a teenager too." Joey snickered, earning him a smack from Yugi. "Ow."  
  
"So, is this Vitani?" Yugi gestured t the girl who stood at the doorway still. She was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt on, she also wore a red jean jacket.  
  
"Yup!" Joey grinned. Vitani waved and smiled.  
  
"Hiyas!"  
  
"Hi! I haven't seen you since you were three." Yugi smiled. Vitani sweatdropped adults always said things like that. it got annoying. "Oh!" He turned to the kitchen and yelled. "Miako! C'mere!"  
  
The girl stuck her head out the doorframe of the bathroom, surprising Yugi greatly, with a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. "Yush?"  
  
Yugi sighed. "This is my best friend Joey Wheeler, and his daughter Vitani. You met them when you were three, though I doubt you remember them."  
  
Miako paused for a second. "You dash vone wish de push bow on yoush head?" She asked, toothbrush still in her mouth.  
  
Joey sweatdropped.  
  
"Yeah, that was him." Yugi answered, snickering.  
  
Miako pulled her head back into the bathroom and spat out her toothpaste.  
  
Vitani was laughing hard when Miako walked out and Joey was blushing feverishly, muttering about Tristan and spiking the punch.  
  
The mailman walked up and stood for a moment mail in hand, staring at the laughing girl, and the blushing adult.  
  
"Ah.. I'll take that." Yugi walked over to the mailman and took the package. "Thank you!"  
  
When the mailman had gone Yugi looked down at the package and gasp at seeing who it was from.  
  
"Wha's da matta man?" Joey turn to look at his friend's horrified face.  
  
"P-Pegasus." Yugi stammered staring at the package in shock. "It's from Pegasus."  
  
"What da hell!? Dat's impossible! He's dead!" Joey ran over to him.  
  
"Dad?" Miako asked walking over to him.  
  
Vitani looked at her then to her father and walked over to her. "Open it."  
  
Joey looked at her then nodded. "Yug'."  
  
"Y-yeah." Slowly he opened the box and stared, inside was the exact same thing it had contained the many years ago he had received it. A glove with a wrist band for star chips, a video and an envelope probably containing information cards.  
  
"Should we see what's on the video?" Vitani asked picking it up.  
  
"No!" Both Yugi and Joey shouted at the same time.  
  
"Sorry... um. Why not?" Vitani said, blinking slightly.  
  
"You don't know what could be on there!" Yugi yelled, stress in his voice.  
  
"Um. Dad, don't you think you over reacting, just a bit?" Miako said, trying hard not to laugh at her father's reaction.  
  
"No, last time I got a tape like this something horrible happened." Yugi answered.  
  
"Like what?" Vitani looked at him.  
  
"His Grandpa's soul got taken. das what." Joey glared at the tape.  
  
"But how did he send the tape, he is dead." Yugi bit his lip.  
  
"You mean Maxemillian Pegasus? The creator of Duel Monsters?" Vitani asked. When Joey and Yugi nodded she continued. "It's probably from his niece then, she took over his company. You know, Kalli Pegasus."  
  
"Oh yeah! I remember reading that!" Miako said. "I think I still have it!" With that she ran out on the room and grabbed a book and ran back in, flipping through the pages she found a picture of a very elegant looking black haired woman, about the age of 25.  
  
"She doesn't have the Millennium Eye." Yugi said.  
  
"Nope. It mus' be safe den. and if not. we'll jus' do what we did last time." Joey said.  
  
"I suppose you've forgotten last time I nearly got killed and. hey, where're the girls?" Yugi looked around for the two teens.  
  
"I-uh. umm." Joey looked around.  
  
  
  
Vitani and Miako walked into the living room, Miako slipped the tape into the VCR and sat down with Vitani.  
  
"Hello there, Miako Motou, my name is Kalli Pegasus, and I would like to inform you that you have now invited to attend the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, please not that you have to be at the Domino City Dock by 8:00 a.m. on July 6th. I thank you and hope you will be able to make it." And with that the screen went blank.  
  
"That's it." Vitani stare, rather let down. "I thought something cool was going to happen."  
  
"I'm invited to a Duelist Tournament? Cool!" Maiko exclaimed, reacting to the video a bit differently than Vitani.  
  
Just then Yugi and Joey raced into the room. "Don play da tape!" Joey yelled.  
  
Vitani and Miako looked at their fathers in as innocent a way they could.  
  
"You played the tape.?" Yugi asked, a slightly distressed look on his face.  
  
"Umm. yeah. heh." Miako grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Nothing happened! Miako was just invited to the duelist kingdom, not a big deal!" Vitani said quickly.  
  
Joey sighed and looked at his friend.  
  
"So, dad, can I go?"  
  
July 6th, 7:30 a.m.  
  
Miako stood by the large boat, a huge amount of people were surrounding it, all talking cheerfully of the up coming tournament.  
  
"Miako! Yo! Mi-a-ko!" Miako turned to see Vitani racing up to her, the girl stumbled, tripped, landed on her face, gut up, and continued running.  
  
Miako laughed and waved at her friend. "So you got invited to?"  
  
"Yup! Invitation came yesterday evening!" Vitani grinned holding up the cards grinning broadly as a bright light reflected off the wristband on her star chip glove.  
  
"Alright!" Miako grinned, now she had someone she knew coming with her to the Duelist Kingdom.  
  
Half an hour later, the dock had filled up with thousands of people, each of them murmuring excitedly.  
  
A man in a suit stood on a platform. "Attention duelists! We will be leaving for the Duelist Kingdom right away, please show your star chips at the door and board in an orderly fashion. Thank you."  
  
Of course, with that said, there was a chaotic rush to get onto the boat.  
  
"Onward! To the Duelist Kingdom!" Miako shouted pointing off into the sunrise. (You'd think the sun would rise earlier during July, wouldn't you?)  
  
"That was so corny." Vitani face faulted, "You sounded like. something really corny!"  
  
Miako grinned, "I know! I just had too.  
  
Vitani sighed, then grinned, "Onward! Hurrah!"  
  
The two laughed and then went in to see if they recognized anyone.  
  
Sandra Kaiba sat her dark hair tied back in a braid, sat quietly in the helicopter; her eyes were on the ocean bellow her. Her father was sitting beside her being equally quiet. His raven hair was messy and unbrushed. She glanced over at him and sighed. She didn't know how well she would do at this tournament. And she didn't know if she really wanted to go either. But her father had told her it was a good idea to get out and meet other people her age. Her Uncle, who had also told her to go, was now flying the helicopter silently. Sandra didn't want to break the silence that was building up by the second. Thankfully the trip didn't last very long and soon enough they hard landed on the island. Upon landing the three of them got out of the vehicle.  
  
"Be careful. you know you can always call me at any point, you know, if anything goes. crazy." Her father said, kneeling down and putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You won't though. nothing can go wrong, I designed the virtual reality systems they're going to be in, and I'll be here to supervise." Seto put in.  
  
"Yeah, and 'sides. I've been stalking up my deck, I don't think I'll be home 'till the end, I'm positive." Sandra smiled proudly. Mokuba Kaiba knew his daughter would be fine, nothing could go wrong.  
  
"I know. but be careful just the same. I worry you know." He smiled at her and she giggled slightly.  
  
"Hey, Sandra." Seto said as Sandra prepared to set off to the castle.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"Here, now you'll be unbeatable." He tossed her a card and smirked.  
  
She snatched the card from the air and gasped. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon!" She ran to him and gave him a tight hug around the waist. "Arigatou!!!"  
  
Seto gave a half smile and hugged her back. Sandra then turned and hugged Mokuba.  
  
"Sayonara!" She waved and ran off in the direction of the castle.  
  
Mokuba waved and when she was out of sight he turned to Seto. "Keep your eye on her for me. and call. if anything. you know."  
  
"Yeah. I know." Seto Kaiba and Mokuba made eye-contact for a moment then Mokuba nodded and headed to the helicopter.  
  
"Sayonara Onii-chan!" He grinned then jumped in, and then a few minutes later was off.  
  
"I hope I didn't need to call you, little brother." Seto's face grimaced as he remembered the last time he had been in this place.  
  
  
  
Vitani and Miako walked to the wall with many different boxes; each labeled with one of the duelists' names on it. Vitani pulled hers out and blinked.  
  
"They're. costumes." She pulled out a dark red tunic and blinked.  
  
Around there other duelists were also finding what was in their boxes and sending questioning remarks outward.  
  
"To inhance the affect of the game, we've provided each of you with an out fit that will allow you to easily fit in with your surroundings." Kalli announced to them, "there are changing rooms on each side or this room."  
  
  
  
The two of them were changed, Vitani was in a dark red tunic with black body armor, and it all fit her nicely. Miako was in a deep blue coloured tunic, the body armour was a dark green colour, and it also was exactly her size.  
  
"Oy! Yoohoo! Vitani! Over here!" Vitani turned to see a boy in a gray tunic with black body armour running up to her. He had brown hair that was all short except for a small rattail that was about to the small of his back. He was being closely followed by another boy with brown hair a few shades redder that his, all cut short with the bangs spikes up slightly. This boy was in a brown tunic and red body armour.  
  
"Hey!" Vitani grinned, recognizing them. "Josh! Craig! I didn't know you two were coming!"  
  
The one with the rattail grinned broadly when he reached them. "Eh. well. It sounded like fun... even if I get disqualified early." He shrugged and the other boy nodded.  
  
"Heh, and I'll just laugh at you." Vitani grinned as rattail boy scowled. "Oh! You know Miako right? From the 'Welcome back to Japan!' party, remember?"  
  
The two blinked and gave her a blank look.  
  
Vitani sighed. "This is Miako Motou. You know, Yugi Motou's daughter. the one our parents threw a party for when they got back to Japan.?"  
  
Miako stared confused at the two boys who were giving her equally blank looks.  
  
Vitani sighed again, "Oh well, Miako, this is Josh Taylor," She pointed to rattail boy who gave her the peace sign, "And this is Craig Gardner." She then pointed to the other boy who grinned and waved.  
  
"Hi." Miako said, blinking slightly.  
  
""Hey! We can all hang out once we get into the game! That way this loser won't get us hopelessly lost!" Craig pointed to Josh who scowled then smacked him on the back of the head with his fist. Craig teetered on one foot and opened his eyes wide a stunned expression on his face.  
  
"I will not get us lost you dumbass." Josh shot, before Craig grabbed his rattail and pulled. "OW! Leggo! That hurts! Leggo!" Josh flailed his arms around managing to get Craig to step away for fear of a broken nose.  
  
Miako giggled and Vitani sighed yet again.  
  
"Men." She grumbled.  
  
With that the two girls headed for the door to the pods, realizing that they were going to be left behind the two boys stopped what they were doing and ran after them.  
  
On the other side of the room a girl with short, nearly white lavender hair, brown eyes, and a dark purple tunic with black armour, stared longingly at the cheerful group of four exiting. She sighed and folded her shirt and put it in the box the tunic had come in.  
  
Don't envy them Hikari, A voice in the back of her mind whispered. You're better than they are, they don't need your envy.  
  
The girl sighed, Yami. I know. It's just.  
  
Sh. Remember, you still have me. The voice echoed.  
  
I know, thank you. The girl smiled and put her old clothing on the shelf and walked from the room, quickly tucking a golden ring under her tunic.  
  
Sandra ran into the large old looking golden castle. Running up the stairs she had realized that it had been bad idea wearing a skirt. The instant she opened the old door she was greeted by a man in a black suit.  
  
"Miss Sandra Kaiba, would you please follow me?" The man led her to a room where a few teens were still standing waiting to get their outfits. "Please find your outfit and join the others in the next room where you will enter the vertual reality pods. I trust you don't need to be instructed on how to start it?"  
  
Sandra nodded, a few dark strands fell to her face and she brushed them away casually, after the man left she turned to the selves, looking down the rows for her name she found a few last names that she recognized from stories, Wheeler, Tayler, Gardner, and most importanrly, Motou. She remembered the name of her Uncle's old rival. Upon finding her name she gave a confused look at the deep pink garment in her hands, looking deeper into the box she found strange red Mid-evil looking armour in it.  
  
"Hm." She sighed and pulled it out. Looking around the saw a door labeled Change Room and went in, she found that the bizarre outfit fit her perfectly. She tugged at it with distaste, pink, and an ugly shade of it too. "Oh well, it'll have to do, I guess the others have to wear them too."  
  
Kalli walked out onto a platform and smiled at the many, many people (in tunics and body armour might I add. XP) bellow her. "Welcome," She yelled, "To the Duelist Kingdom! You know who I am, and over the next few hours I will learning about you at the observation room. Once you enter these pods you will be transported to a world of Duel Monsters! A place of fantasy, it has a mid-evil setting, hence the clothing, and many things in this time are not there, please don't bring anything electronic into the game, and enjoy the game! And a big thanks to Kaiba Corp. for donating all these pods." And with that Kalli retreated back into the other room.  
  
Once she was gone, people left to their pods, the room echoed with a computer voice saying; 'Please insert your dueling deck.' And they were off.  
  
***  
  
  
  
2nd A/N: Well. That's the first Chapter. BTW Vitani's done some REALLY nice stuff for me in the past, for that she gets to be in the fic, I'm sorry I don't have any room in this for anymore characters, sorry.  
  
Please Review. pretty please. I kinda need to know if I can be an author again. (No this isn't my first fic, I just deleted all my other ones.) If you could please review it would make me very happy! 


	2. In Which the Groups Scatter and Josh Get...

A/N: Oi! Look! I wrote another chapter!

Tristan: That's what you're supposed to do…

SD: Hush! *ahem* anyways…

Yami-Bakura: The hell…

SD: What do you want?

Yami-Bakura: I-I-

Joey: You're in da body ofa girl!!

Yami-Bakura: *snarls*

SD & Joey: *shrink back*

SD: It's for plot! Plot!!

Yami-Bakura: *glare* humph… *pouts* Oi! Pharaoh! C'mere! 

Yami: What the hell do you want?

Yami-Bakura: Look what SD's doing to us…

SD: I am not! You're still guys! Just… your in girl's bodies…

Yami: o.o;;;

SD: *sigh*

Kimo: Tristan! I am your father!

Tristan: Nooooooooooooooo!

SD: … well that was… random…

Yugi: *blinks and looks generally innocent*

SD: … *looks at Yugi*… You **don't** like Tea, right…

Yugi: *cringes nose* ew…

SD: *cackles* eeexcelent!

Tristan: …Yug' you **do** know who her favorite couple in YGO is right?

Yugi: What do you mean Tristan?

Tristan: *face fault* *whispers in his ear*

Yugi: o.o;; *looks at Yami* *pales*

SD: *ia cackling evilly and drumming her fingers together*

Bakura: You do realize, putting yaoi in the story would seriously decrease the reader's intrest, such as all the non-yaoi fans who are looking for a good non-yaoi fic…

SD: *****pouts*** **you mean… not even any hints?

Bakura: No…

SD: aw… *sighs* *gloom looms about her*

Yugi: Good job Bakura! You saved us from hopeless yaoi couples that are hopeless and yaoi!

Bakura: …but I also depressed the authoress…

Yugi: Uh-oh… not good…

Bakura: *shakes head*

Yami: We're all very lucky she's already written this chapter.

Yugi: yeah…

Bakura: *ahem* SD does not own use, nor will she ever. She also does not own Vitani. She does however own all the rest of the original characters, and so one and whatnot…

SD: *sigh*

Miako sat up, her head gave a dull protest and orange blurs covered her view. She closed her eyes and gave her head a bit of a shake to clear it.

"Uhn… Well, that has got to be one of the most unpleasant experiences I've ever had…" Josh grumbled behind her.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious… Jeez, you two were out for over an hour!" Vitani laughed as she appeared from up a tree.

Miako blinked slightly then giggled, realizing that Vitani had many leaves and twigs stuck in her hair. Vitani blinked, then brushed the various items from her hair.

Josh sighed, "So then, what do we do now?" he asked, rolling up into a sitting position.

"My guess, look for civilization…" Craig said, holding a small box in his hands. He opened it and slid a pair of glasses onto his nose.

"I guess your right… that's where most duelist would be." Miako nodded.

"Plus, Pudgy here'll get hungry in a little while…" Vitani gestured towards Josh, who face faulted.

"I am not pudgy!!!!" He screamed.

Craig's eyes grew and he gained a dilutional grin, he had been sitting right next to Josh. "Ow…"

"Well, anyway, where is civilization?" Vitani asked kicking aside a rock.

"I dunno, anyone got a flying monster? We could use it to fly around on looking for a town or something." Craig pointed out.

Vitani grinned. "Yeah, I got a flying monster from my dad!" She grinned pulling a card from her deck, "Say hi to Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Before them appeared the looming form of a frighteningly real looking black scaled dragon with glowing red eyes.

"Hi to Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Josh said, his mouth hung open slightly.

Their small group of four then loaded themselves onto the massive beast.

"Yeeeeehaaaaaa!" Vitani cheered as her dragon took flight. "This is the _only_ way to travel!"

Josh who had paled a great deal as the dragon rose into the sky swallowed a few curses as their ride flapped it tremendous wings bringing them up in a solid jolt. Miako tried to grab hold of something but found nothing, the dragons scales were smooth, with the jolt of upward movement she was nearly thrown off, but Craig wrapped his arm around her waist and held her steady. 

"Careful, We wouldn't want our new friend falling off, now would we?" Craig smiled at her, and she let out a bit of a laugh. Craig had himself fasten to the dragon by latching his legs under its wings.

Sandra walked through the small town as quickly and briskly as one would expect of a girl who was partly raised by the CEO of Kaiba Corp.. Since the death of her mother when Sandra was three her uncle and father had worked together in raising her, because of this both of their traits seemed to have rubbed off on her. On the outside she was cold and anti-social, deeper in she was a bit childish, and very kind. Her status made it nearly impossible to make friends, they all just wanted to be close to the heir to Kaiba Corp. and never really cared about her, because of that, her cold side took over and her kind side became buried in it.

In quick short steps the girl walked up to a taller boy in a similar outfit only green and yellow. The boy turned around when she approached and grinned. 

"You here to duel me, girly?" He asked, his eyes glinted mischievously.

"Yeah, I am, now quick the small talk and get out your cards." Sandra glared at the boy who smirked.

"Big words for such a little girl." He said tauntingly, leaning over so he could be eye to eye with her.

"Shut up and duel me already smart ass." Sandra spat, she wasn't in the mood for this, she was tired, had really sore feet, and was in a sweaty pink tunic, she needed to let out her anger somehow, and this bumbling idiot was the perfect target.

"Whatever you say… don't say I didn't warn you…" The boy sighed.

"Two chips, all or nothing." Sandra said, voice icy.

"Fine." The boy snorted. 'Like I'm gonna lose to this wimp, she can't be that good… she looks way too young.' He pulled a card from his deck and faced it forward. "I play Judge Man, in attack mode!"

Sandra smirked, "Nice card," The boy smirked also "But mine's nicer… Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"_What?!_"

Sierra sat in the shade of a large tree; it was nice to sit after the long while she had spent walking. The grass was nice and long, so it felt nice under her. She sighed blissfully, it was quiet around her and she liked that, normally she would be surrounded by noise, inside or outside her head. Though right now her other had decided to remain silent. It wouldn't last long, but it was nice at the time being.

The Millennium Ring felt odd under the tunic and body armour so she took it out, she didn't feel the presence of her Yami at the moment, and he was probably reading or something in his soul room. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about the mysterious being who had invaded her mind. He was sometimes kind to her, and he told her he was there for her, though he tended to have a strict set of rules for her to follow, and it wasn't always easy, but she'd gotten used to most of them. The consequences of not following them were great, and she'd gone through many measures to make sure her father saw none of the bruises.

Her father… he thought he had just lost the Millennium Ring or it had been stolen, but he didn't know she had it. If he knew she took it from him he'd probably be upset. And when the usually calm Ryou Bakura was upset, it was a very bad situation indeed.

Sierra sighed; her nearly white hair, which had been cut the night before, hung in odd angles. She sighed slightly as her mind traveled back.

****

Sierra was piling all her things into her bag, she giggled, she was looking forward to tomorrow. A dull glow from the large golden item around her neck brought a wave of fear over her. If her Yami was in a good mood, nothing was wrong but most likely he was upset about something, and when he was upset, it wasn't a good thing for her.

A being emerged before her, he had long white hair and dark, empty eyes. "What are you packing for, Hikari?"

"I-I'm going to the Duelist Kingdom tomorrow, I-" Sierra stuttered.

"Why would you want to go to a place like that?" Yami cut her off.

"I, umm… thought… it would be fun…" Sierra mumbled.

"Oh?" Yami tilted his head; his voice was void of emotion. "Is that so?"

Sierra stumbled backwards.

"I don't think you should go…" He whispered.

"But I-" Sierra gasped and cut herself off. 'Shit…'

"What was that? What did you just say?!" Yami's voice went high pitched and less than sane.

"I-I said-" Sierra stammered.

"Enough!" Yami's foot connected solidly with her side. "You do as I tell you! Do you understand!"

"Yes, sir!" Sierra yelped as another kick hit her in the ribs.

"Call me master!" Yami screamed, continuing his assault.

Sierra whimpered. "Y-yes master." It was so confusing how a person could be so kind, yet so cruel to her. Yami, when not angered, could be gentle and protective of her, but when he was angry it was a completely different person.

Yami grabbed her by her hair and pulled her face to face with him. "Good girl." Yami drew a knife out from his pocket, "Remember that!" with one swipe Sierra fell painful to the ground, the part of her which her other had been holding her up with had been removed. Her once long hair was now boyishly short and uneven. "I am your master." With that her Yami vanished back into the ring.

Sierra stared at the locks of hair lying on the ground and the half packed suit case on her bed, suddenly she wasn't quite as excited about the Duelist Kingdom, but she knew she had to go… if she didn't her father would suspect something.

****

Sierra hummed a soft tune as she ran her fingers through her very short hair, when it grew out she could even it out a bit. Until then she'd just deal with it, as for her Yami, she was thankful for him, even though he was hard to be around when he was angry, he was her only real friend she had, and he was always there for her when she needed him to be.

Vitani gasped, "Hey! I think I see a village!" She shouted.

Josh looked up, desperately pleading that she was right.

Steadied by Craig, Miako stood and looked where Vitani was pointing. "Ah… It is!" 

Josh cheered and Miako returned to a sitting position. 

"Alright Red Eyes, onward!" Vitani yelled.

With a mighty swoop of its wings the Red Eyes propelled itself forward.

Josh screamed and wrapped his arms as best he could around it. "I dun wanna die…" he whimpered.

"H-hey! N-no fair! How was I supposed to know you had a Blue Eyes White Dragon?" The boy yelled.

"You were too cocky, now stop complaining and hand over your star chips!" Sandra yelled.

"Humph…" The boy grumbled and took the gold stars out of his wristband. Sandra walked over to him and took them, immediately he vanished.

Sandra gaped for a moment then came to the conclusion that was how they were eliminated.

Seto stood for a moment observing the players who seemed to be laying in a deep, peaceful, sleep. He was about to walk out of the room when he heard a loud gasp from a boy in one of the pods. Running up to it he saw the boy twitching and trembling. The boy was wearing green and yellow as his colours and the star count on his side panel red 0. The boy was going into what seemed to be a seizure. Working quickly he ejected the boy from the machine and carried him quickly to the hospital wing in the monstrous mansion. 'Please don't let this be a sign of things to come…' he prayed.

"Ma'am, one of the children, Tyler Tenio, has gone onto a seizure, our doctors are doing the best they can, but it seems he's already slipping into a coma." One of the bodyguards reported, moments ago he had burst into the room, gasping for air.

"Really… hmm… once he's stable, send him to a hospital in Domino City." Kalli answered.

"Yes ma'am." The guard nodded and backed out of the door.

"It has begun." Kalli laughed to herself. "Soon all but one will be in a coma, of better yet, dead. Things are working out perfectly. Jacob!" She motioned to the silver haired boy in a shadowed corner.

Jacob M. Pegasus, born artificially to be the heir to his 'father's' fortune, was nearly identical to Maximillion Pegasus in every way. He had the same silver hair, the same brown eyes and the same face. However, Jacob had his hair cut short rather that the shoulder length style his 'father' had.

"Yes?" He said, his voice was monotone.

"Please attract Mr. Kaiba's attention away from the pod room, or the hospital wing, we don't want him calling anyone." Kalli ordered, a smile playing on her lips.

"As you wish, ma'am. What do you wish for him to do?" The boy's voice was just above a whisper and lacked any trace of emotion.

"Oh, I trust you can find a way to keep him amused." Kalli smirked as she took a sip of her wine.

The boy looked up at his cousin with dark shadowed over eyes. "Yes ma'am." He then turned and walked out of the room.

Giggling slightly Kalli picked up the palm-sized sphere that was lying on her desk beside a card with an image identical to her brother on it. "They're always easier to control, when they don't have a soul." She then chuckled at her rhyme.

Instantly after the Red Eyes landed, Josh had leapt onto the ground and planted himself firmly. Vitani laughed and called back her dragon.

"Man, I am _so _I glad to be offa that dragon!" Josh exclaimed his body pressed firmly to the ground as if he would fly away if he loosened up. "No offense Vitani, but that dragon is a menace to society!"

"You just say that because you're afraid of heights!" Vitani shot back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, shut up…" Josh muttered in response.

"Well, shouldn't go towards the town?" Craig asked, walking in the direction of the town.

"It is after all why we rode the Red Eyes here…" Miako stated, also moving towards the town.

"So long as it means I don't have to ride Vitani's dragon, I'm all for it!" Josh raced after Miako and Craig.

"H-hey! Guys! Wait up!" Vitani yelled.

"Catch up!" Josh responded as he merely spun around and while running backwards he stuck out his tongue at her. All was just though, for while running backwards Josh hit a tree, and Vitani laughed.

"Jeez guys! We're never gonna get there at this rate!" Craig yelled.

"Yeah! C'mon! Hurry up!" Miako laughed. Her and Craig were racing towards their destination; she was winning at the moment. Suddenly Craig leapt forward and tackled her to the ground.

"Hah! I- gasp- gotcha!" Craig wheezed slightly then stumbled to his feet and started into a clumsy run.

"Oh- puff no you don't!" Miako stumbled to her feet, her breathing a bit harsh and dashed off after him.

Meanwhile Vitani and Josh were struggling to get forward at all, both attempting to cause the other some sort of bodily and in the end merely ending with both on the ground.

"Dammit Josh! Quit it! We've nearly lost Craig and Miako!" Vitani shouted from the ground after being tripped a third time.

"Crap! Your right… for once." Josh cursed and set off at a run.

"Hey!" Vitani yelled and took off after him.

Yami-Bakura sat in his soul room dully looking through the shelves. After a millennia of being trapped within this accursed ring he'd read many of the things there so many times he would have found more entertainment in them by writing them out by memory. He sighed, he was gonna be in here for a while, he needed to give his new hikari some space. He wasn't used to females and living in the body of one was something no male really wanted to do.

'_Help me! Please, dear lord someone please help me!'_ the voice was male, and young sounding. _'Please!'_ the voice pleaded again.

Yami-Bakura curiously began to follow the voice to find who had invaded his space. Following the sounds he found a large door, it was dark, old and un-used looking. There was a sudden desperate knocking sound followed by a cry of pain.

Hurriedly Yami-Bakura opened the door, in tumbled a silver haired boy he was pale and unconscious. Looking to his arm, Yami-Bakura found that it had bee sliced open by a very sharp blade. Looking up he came to see the Reaper of Cards scowling down at him.

__

'Give him to me… he belongs to me…' the Reaper hissed.

"No." Yami-Bakura glared. He had no idea why but he felt a need to protect this boy. He reminded him of his earlier hikari. "He's in my Soul Room, and now belongs to me. Go!"

With a hiss of anger the Reaper drifted of.

Yami-Bakura glared after him and then looked down to the boy in his arms. His arm was bleeding heavily, it would have to be bandaged and soon.

"Who are you?" He mused to himself. "And how the hell'd you get into my head?"

2nd A/N: Ok… Yami-Bakura looks uber abusive in this chapter, but please, if you're one of those 'Yami-Bakura's not that bad' fans, so am I… just hold on, it'll work itself out in the end! I swear! It will!


End file.
